


Sweet Things

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Starbucks, ahsoka is an awkward ball of gay, obi-wan is a sass master, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Sometimes destiny falls into your lap. Other times it walks into your coffee shop.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 6: Coffee Shop





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ahsoka and I love (non-evil) Barriss, so here you go :)

“Ahsoka, I need more of the big, clear cups!”

 

“Coming, hold on a sec!” Ahsoka set down the mug she was drying and walked over to the supply room. Stretching up on her tip toes, she snagged a sleeve and pulled it down, ripping open the plastic as she made her way to the front. Obi-Wan was leaning against the counter, coffee grounds smudged on his forehead and his usually neat hair ruffled. “It’s weirdly busy today.”

 

“I know,” he grumbled, taking the stack of cups from her. “I think it’s karma for switching shifts with Quinlan. Nothing good ever comes of saying yes to that man.”

 

“You know, you’re probably right,” Ahsoka said, smirking. “You’ve got a little something…” She pointed at her face and Obi-Wan frowned in response.

 

“So the last customer so kindly pointed out,” he said. “And by ‘kindly,’ I mean she told me that I was a disgrace to the image of the shop and should be fired.”

 

“Ouch. Rude,” she said. She patted him on the shoulder consolingly. “Go take a break. It’s after lunch time anyway, and I’m thinking I’d be right if I guessed you haven’t eaten yet?” His sheepish smile was the only response she needed. “Go!”

 

The moment he disappeared into the back, the door chime rang. Ahsoka plastered on a smile and took her place at the register. “Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what can I…” she faltered, then plowed on. “Um, what would you like?”

 

The girl in front of her was stunning. Deep blue eyes glittered in a tanned face, framed by a patterned hijab that perfectly coordinated with what looked like a designer dress. She smiled, small and sweet, and Ahsoka felt heart skip a beat.

 

“Hello,” the girl said, her voice warm. “Can I just have a grande Mocha Frappuccino, please? No whipped cream.”

 

“O-of course,” Ahsoka said, punching it in. She bit her lip, then blurted out, “I love your dress!”

 

“Oh, thank you!” She looked down at it, plucking at the fabric. “I made it.”

 

“You made that?” Ahsoka asked, eyes widening. “It’s awesome!”

 

“I try,” the girl joked. “I assure you that my earlier attempts were rather lacking.”

 

“So were my first attempts at Frapps,” Ahsoka said with a grin. “I’m pretty good at ‘em now.”

 

“Can you prove that?” she said, a challenge in her voice.

 

“You bet I can!” Ahsoka grabbed a cup and slammed it on the counter. “What’s your name?”

 

“Barriss,” the girl answered. “How much?”

 

“Four fourty-five, please.” Barriss scanned her phone, then slid down the counter to stand by where the magic happened. “Alright,” Ahsoka said, grinning. “I’m gonna make you the best drink you’ve ever had in your life.”

 

“Quite a claim,” Barriss said with a tiny smirk.

 

“There’s nothing sweeter,” Ahsoka said cheerfully, then winked. “Well, your face might be a challenge to that statement.”

 

Barriss let out a little giggle, a light blush stealing across her face. “I could say the same to you.”

 

Ahsoka grinned wider and got to work. She used every trick and flair she knew, reveling in the laughter it prompted from the pretty customer. When she finished, she set the cup on the counter with a flourish and bowed to Barriss’s wild applause. “Thank you, thank you, I’m chained to this counter nearly every day.”

 

“Hopefully not,” Barriss said, picking up the drink. She took a sip and hummed in delight. “Oh, this is nice.”

 

“It’s made with love, trust, and pixie dust,” Ahsoka said. “We only use those for the most special of customers.”

 

“Then I am quite flattered…” Barriss paused, then flushed. “I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.”

 

“I’m quite flattered, Miss Tano.” She bit her lip. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

 

“Let me know if you need anything,” Ahsoka said, and watched wistfully as the other girl walked to a seat by the window.

 

“That was quite the show,” Obi-Wan said, and she turned to see him leaning in the doorway, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“Ah, y’know,” Ahsoka said, trying to force herself not to blush. “Just gotta, uh, entertain the customer and all that jazz.”

 

“Did you give her your number?”

 

She blinked. “What?”

 

“Your number,” he said. “The digits that can be put in a phone to contact another person. Did you give yours to her?”

 

“I – no?”

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin. Pulling a pen from his apron, he jotted something down on it and marched out from behind the counter. “Unbelievable. If something needs done, I guess you just have to do it yourself,” he muttered. He stopped next to Barriss’s table and dropped the napkin in front of her, startling her slightly.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Sorry to interrupt your un-subtle staring at my coworker,” Obi-Wan said dryly, “but I was quickly getting sick of her goo-goo eyes and decided to do something about it. Here’s her number; please use it and kidnap her from her dorm at any time. Thank you much!” With that, he walked back to Ahsoka, pushing her jaw up to close her mouth. “Stop your gaping, dear, you’re going to catch flies.”

 

“You…brilliant bastard,” she said in awe.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said, and started cleaning the counter. Ahsoka jumped when her phone vibrated and pulled it from her apron pocket to glance at the screen.

_From: (330) – 555 – 2431_

_Hello, this is Barriss Offee. Would you happen to be free tonight at 7? Xx_

Ahsoka looked up at the blushing girl and grinned, then went back to her phone.

 

_To: Barriss <3 Offee _

_I am :) Meet you at the quad?_

_From: Barriss <3 Offee_

_I’ll be waiting ;) ;) ;) xx_


End file.
